


merlin explains isolt of brittany

by nonisland



Series: gazebo ’verse [2]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Meta, Microfiction, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Were it I, I would have been half-ready to kill him myself.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	merlin explains isolt of brittany

**Author's Note:**

> Should you find something, whilst reading one of my stories, that offends you/is incorrect/could offend others/is in any way problematic, please please _please_ do not hesitate to tell me. I will never spew hate at you, I will never attack you, and I will _always_ thank you for taking the time to let me know.

It isn’t easy, you know, marrying someone who doesn’t love you, picked you out because you have the same name as his beloved (who is married to a man who is—first—his liege-lord and—second—his uncle), refuses to consummate the marriage lest he be untrue to his aunt and queen, and then resents you for all of this. Were it I, I would have been half-ready to kill him myself.


End file.
